Kubaba
thumb|Kubaba sosteniendo una cápsula de opio (posiblemente una granada) y un tympanum (o quizás un espejo).Kubaba (en la crónica Weidner o EsagilaThe Weidner Chronicle (ABC 19) or Esagila Chronicle.;Sumerio: Kug-Bau) es la única reina de la lista sumeria de reyes, afirmando que gobernó durante 100 años, aproximadamente en el periodo dinástico temprano III (ca. 2500-2330 a.C.) de la historia sumeria. En tiempos posteriores, fue venerada como una diosa. Reina Kubaba es una de las pocas mujeres en haber gobernado por propio derecho en la historia iraquí. La mayoría de las versiones de la lista de reyes la sitúan en solitario en su propia dinsatía, la tercera dinastía de Kish, siguiendo la derrota de Sharrumiter de Mari, pero en otras versiones la combinan con la cuarta dinastía, que siguió la primacía del rey de Akshak. Antes de convertirse en monarca, la lista dice que era tabernera. La Crónica Weidner es una carta propagandistica que intenta datar el santuario de Marduk en Babilonia en un periodo temprano, intentando mostrar que cada uno de los reyes que ha descuidado sus ritos adecuados ha perdido la primacía de Sumeria. Contiene un breve relato del ascenso de "la casa de Kubaba" durante el reino de Puzur-Nirah de Akshak: Su hijo Puzur-Suen y su nieto Ur-Zababa la siguieron en el trono de sumeria como la cuarta dinastía Kish de la lista de reyes, en algunas copias como sus sucesores directos, en otras con la dinastía Akshak interviniendo. Ur-Zababa también se conoce como el rey que gobernaba en sumeria durante la juventud de Sargón el grande de Acad, que poco después dominó militarmente gran parte de oriente próximo. Diosa Los santuarios en honor a Kubaba se extendieron por Mesopotamia.The Weidner "Chronicle" mentioning Kubaba from Grayson, A.K. (1975) "Assyrian and Babylonian Chronicles"Munn, Mark (2004). "Kybele as Kubaba in a Lydo-Phrygian Context": Emory University cross-cultural conference "Hittites, Greeks and Their Neighbors in Central Anatolia" (Abstracts) En la zona hurrita pudo identificarse con Hebat, un título de la diosa madre hurrita Ḫannaḫanna (del hurrita hannah, "madre"). Abdi-Heba era el alcalde del palacio que gobernaba en Jerusalén durante la época de las cartas de Amarna (1350 a.C.). Kubaba se convirtió en la diosa tutelar que protegía la antigua ciudad de Karkemish en el alto Eúfrates, en el periodo hurrita tardío/hitita temprano.F. Graf, Nordionische Kulte (Rome) 1985:111, noted by Jan N. Bremmer, "Attis: A Greek God in Anatolian Pessinous and Catullan Rome" Mnemosyne, Fourth Series, 57.5 (2004:534-573) p. 539. Los relieves, ahora en el Museo de las Civilizaciones Anatólicas (Anadolu Medeniyetleri Müzesi), Ankara, la muestran sentada, vistiendo un tocado cilíndrico como el polos y sosteniendo un tympanum (pandereta) o posiblemente un espejo en una mano y una cápsula de opio (o quizás una granada) en la otra. Tiene un papel en los textos luvitas y tiene un papel menor en los textos hititas, principalmente en textos hurritas. Según Emanuel Laroche, Maarten J. Vermaseren y Mark Munn, su culto se extendió posteriormente y su nombre se adaptó para la diosa principal de los reinos sucesores del hitita en Anatolia.Laroche 1960; Vermaseren 1977; Munn, 2004< Esta deidad se desarrolló posteriormente en la frigia matar kubileya ("madre Cibeles"),Munn, 2004 que era representada con petroglifos y mencionada en inscripciones anexas.C.H.E. Haspels, The Highlands of Phrygia 1971, I 293 no 13, noted in Walter Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985, III.3.5 notes 17 and 18. La diosa frigia, por otra parte, tiene poco parecido con Kubaba quien, según Herodoto, era la diosa soberana en Sardes.Herodoto, 5.102.1, señalado por Munn 2004 Su nombre lidio era Kuvav o Kufaf, que los griegos jónicos transcribieron inicialmente como Kybêbê en vez de Kybele; Jan Bremmer señala en este contexto al Semónides de Amorgos del siglo VII, que llama a uno de sus seguidores helenos un kybêbos.Bremmer 2004:539 notes Semonides Fr 39 (West). Bremmer oberva que en el siglo siguientes fue más helenizada por Hiponacte como "Kybêbê, hija de Zeus".Bremmer 2004:539 notes Hipponax Fr 125 Degani equivalent to Fr 127 West. Referencias Bibliografía *"The Weidner 'Chronicle' mentioning Kubaba". From Grayson, A. K. (1975). Assyrian and Babylonian Chronicles. *Munn, Mark (2004). "Kybele as Kubaba in a Lydo-Phrygian Context": Emory University cross-cultural conference "Hittites, Greeks and Their Neighbors in Central Anatolia" (Abstracts) *Laroche Emmanuel, "Kubaba déesse anatolienne, et le problème des origines de Cybèle", Eléments orientaux dans la religion grecque ancienne, Paris 1960, p. 113-128. *Vermaseren, Maarten J., Cybele and Attis; the Myth and the Cult, A.M.H. Lemmers, Trans., Thames and Hudson, London. (1970) Categoría:Humanos deificados Categoría:Diosas mesopotámicas